


Los Potter son de Marte y los Malfoy de Venus.

by greeneyeslovesblueeyes



Series: Los Potter son de Marte y los Malfoy de Venus. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead People, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychological Drama, no respeta epilogo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyeslovesblueeyes/pseuds/greeneyeslovesblueeyes
Summary: Cualquier muggle que ignore que lo es; cree completamente en esa mentira de que los hombres son de Marte y las mujeres de Venus. Pero cualquier mago, que ose llamarse como tal, sabe perfectamente que los únicos que pertenecen a Marte son los Potter y los únicos que vienen de Venus son los Malfoy.Creado en Aug 19, 2013





	Los Potter son de Marte y los Malfoy de Venus.

Cualquier muggle que ignore que lo es; cree completamente en esa mentira de que los hombres son de Marte y las mujeres de Venus. Pero cualquier mago, que ose llamarse como tal, sabe perfectamente que los únicos que pertenecen a Marte son los Potter y los únicos que vienen de Venus son los Malfoy.

Los desencuentros entre Potter y Malfoy han existido desde los principios de los tiempos cualquiera que presuma de ser un sangre pura lo sabe, sabe que la rivalidad de las familias Potter y Malfoy es tan natural como la de las casas Griffindor y Slytherin.

Es una tarde hermosa en este abril de 1598; Claire, la pequeña de los Potter es dada en compromiso a Benjamín Dawlish, un mago sangre pura con una vitalidad ardiente en busca de nuevas hazañas, Claire Potter como única fémina en la familia, ha sido educada para no reproducir sentimientos hacia alguien antes de un matrimonio, pero ni su madre ni tías paternas contemplan o premeditan la belleza de los Malfoy. Claire Potter esta sumamente enamorada y en vuelta en un peligroso-secreto romance con Caius Malfoy, el mayor de los tres hijos que el ultimo matrimonio Malfoy ha dado, Caius es el chico mas hermoso en el mundo de los magos, aunque su hermano y hermana tampoco dejan mal la estirpe, casi podrían hacerse pasar por dioses frente a los muggles. Los Potter tampoco se quedan atrás, los cinco nuevos descendientes Potter también son hermosos y aunque Charlotte Malfoy siempre será mas bella que Claire Potter, nunca habrá ganador entre los primogénitos de ambas familias; Ephraim Potter y Caius Malfoy nacieron casi al mismo tiempo y aunque han crecido por separado han logrado ser realmente los mejores amigos.

Por eso, no es tan raro que Ephraim Potter se sienta tan indignado, decepcionado y furioso al mismo tiempo cuando se entera de ese tormentoso romance, no solo odia a Caius, sino también a Claire, a él lo odia por traicionarle y a ella por enamorarse de su mejor amigo, ella es la que obtiene mas odio de parte de Ephraim.

Claire se aferra a los brazos de Abdiel, su hermano dos años mayor, mientras ve como un Ephraim rojo de furia quema y destroza todos los pergaminos que Caius le ha enviado.

— ¡No llores! —grita Ephraim —Me has decepcionado.

Un sollozo mas fuerte sale de la delicada garganta de Claire y Abdiel la aprieta mas a el.

—Basta hermano, es suficiente. —Abdiel trata en vano de tranquilizarlo

—No es suficiente, se ha metido con Caius, ¡Mi amigo! —grita de nuevo —Esperen cuando Padre se entere.

—No por favor —suplica de nuevo Claire.

Pero Ephraim esta ciego de furia, odio y decepción, no escucha razones así que antes de acabar con la vida de su hermana, sale de la mansión al lugar secreto que el Caius y él comparten,  pero el odio vuelve apoderarse de él, de tan solo imaginar que Claire puede conocerlo gracias a Caius.

¿Cómo le ha pagado de aquella manera?, son amigos, los mejores y Ephraim le ama demasiado, siempre dice que Caius es el tipo de Hermano que siempre ha querido tener y es una de las razones por las que la señora Potter no acepta del todo a Caius.

Al llegar al arrollo se encuentra con un despreocupado Caius tirando piedras sin rumbo fijo.

— ¡Ephraim! —grita el rubio esbozando una sonrisa.

Pero lo que recibe de su amigo no es una sonrisa, es un Cruciatus.

— ¿Pero que…?

No puedo terminar de hablar cuando de nuevo esta en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, ha como puede se endereza un poco y entre gemidos de dolor, le da una mirada significativa al moreno.

—Lo sabes —afirma más que preguntar

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque nuestro amor no es sano! —grita con desesperación —No es bueno Ephraim.

—Y de tantas doncellas, ¿Por qué Claire?

—Porque ella es casi idéntica a ti, tiene vuestros ojos, vuestro cabello, casi vuestro tacto. ¡Y porque necesitaba algo de ti que no fuera impuro!, lo necesito Ephraim —explica, colérico —Además mis padres piensan que es tiempo y les parece muy raro que no haya elegido a ninguna doncella.

—Esto no es malo —murmura acercándose a el —Si lo fuera, no podríamos sentirlo.

—Lo es.

—No puedo vivir pensándote en otra parte que no se a mi lado, me cuesta pensar que no vez los amaneceres conmigo, pero no creo poder sobrevivir sin ningún atardecer a tu lado.

—Yo sobrevivo porque tú vives, yo respiro por que tú sonríes, yo duermo por que se estarás ahí tarde o temprano.

Caius saca un pedazo de metal un poco filoso y corta la palma de su mano, mira a un instante a Ephraim quien asiente rápidamente, para después cortar la mano del moreno.

—Tu sangre, mi sangre — murmura Caius

Aprietan sus manos revolviendo su sangre, su esencia, su existencia.

—Juntos siempre — aprieta Ephraim 

—Hasta la eternidad.

—Y no descansaremos hasta que esto se haga realidad.

Ni Caius, ni Ephraim necesitan más palabras para saber que no podrán vivir el uno sin el otro, así que, tal y como si estuvieran coordinados; colocan sus varitas en el cuello del otro y al mismo el Avada Kedabra es pronunciado.

En pleno siglo XVII Brutus Malfoy, le encanta ver lo graciosos que se ven los muggles sin la oportunidad de magia. Tanto que a las afueras de Wiltshire se ha hecho amigo de Guillermo, un muggle de la nobleza que esta obsesionado con los vampiros y las brujas, Brutus siempre se burla de los que se burlan de Guillermo, el sabe que lo que dice su amigo es verdad, pero nunca podría confirmárselo, así que se aventura a ir a Transilvania a buscar al conde Drácula del que Guillermo habla, pero Brutus sabe que si él llegara encontrar un vampiro no es como esas novelas muggles lo pintan. Así que sabe que la experiencia será grandiosa. Lo único que no le ha gustado a Brutus; es compartir habitación con seis hombres mas, aparte de Guillermo y que en esos seis hombres Nicholas Potter sea el primero.

Nicholas Potter se une a sus amigos en busca de nuevas historias por narrar, sueña con ser un buen escritor muggle y poder plasmar algo del mundo de los magos en ellos, sin llegar a dejarlos en descubierto, lo único que arruina sus planes es su encuentro con Brutus Malfoy. Odia ver al descendiente que mato a su tatara-tío-abuelo Ephraim, no le teme a los Malfoy pero sabe que no son de fiar. Durante todo el viaje en barco Brutus ignora a Nicholas, lo cual desconcierta al pelinegro, no sabe mucho sobre Brutus, solo lo esencial, se ha unido a una bella bruja sangre pura y ha tenido algunos hijos que al parecer los ha dejado a la tutela de sus padres. Pero Nicholas no le critica nada, el también ha dejado a su familia con sus padres, quiere cumplir sus sueños y ya que ha dado descendientes pretende cumplirlo.

Nicholas esta desesperado, no puede creerlo; todo lo que había escrito se ha perdido, a tratado de invocar sus pergaminos pero no puede tenerlos de vueltas, es un trabajo muy avanzado, muchas horas de escritura perdida. Brutus le mira como si tuviera alguna enfermedad muggle incurable, ha visto a Potter hoy, mas de lo que le ha visto en todo el viaje, y cree saber que es lo que lo tiene así de impaciente.

— ¿Buscaba esto, señor Potter? —musita con petulancia que le caracteriza entre su familia

— ¿Por qué lo ha tomado? —grita Nicholas, quitándole los pergaminos de las manos.

—Lo he encontrado tirado.

—Nunca lo tiraría —contesta con odio.

Brutus le mira partir, y solo puede pensar que los Potter son unos malagradecidos.

Después de dos días, Nicholas se acerca a Malfoy para pedirle una disculpa, en realidad si ha dejado botado el puño de pergaminos cuando se había quedado dormido en cubierta, y le informa que se alegra que el lo encontrara, Brutus le pregunta que importancia tienen esos garabatos escritos y Nicholas solo puede contestar “El sueño de su vida”.

Los días pasan y Malfoy y Potter empiezan a conversar mas, poco a poco Brutus le dice a Nicholas que nunca le importado ciertamente el motivo de odio entre familias y no sabe por que razón pero Nicholas miente, y dice que a el tampoco le importa mucho, en realidad lo único que le importa en este momento es seguir hablando con el rubio Malfoy. Y Brutus le promete que cuando vuelvan a Inglaterra, dejaran esas cosas y sus hijos serán amigos y posiblemente emparienten.

Tienen que pasar tres días y que Brutus caiga en fiebre para que Nicholas se de cuenta que no quiere emparentar con Brutus a través de sus hijos, sino del mismo Brutus y cuando ya todos dan por muerto a Brutus, Potter entra a su camarote a escondidas de su amigo Guillermo y le besa en los labios, como un adiós.

Con los rayos del sol colándose por las ventanillas, Nicholas se levanta de la noche mas insufrible, en la que se la pasa maldiciéndose por no llevar consigo pociones, pero al mover su cuerpo se da cuenta que no esta solo, da la vuelta y Brutus esta aferrado a su brazo. Tiene a Brutus en su camarote.

—Buenos días, señor Potter —saluda el rubio aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy.

Han pasado cinco días desde que Brutus estuvo a punto de morir, y Guillermo puede ver como el señor Potter y su amigo se han vuelto inseparables, de hecho, en la noche casi puede jurar que duermen en el mismo camarote y se pregunta como los amigos del señor Potter no se han dado cuenta, porque hay algo entre ellos y Guillermo lo sabe, por que ni Brutus, ni Nicholas dicen nada, pero tampoco tratan de ocultarlo, así que al llegar a tierra firme, mientras camina tras los compañeros de Potter escucha como uno de ellos descuartizo a un hombre con ademanes féminos y en ese momento se jura así mismo que protegerá a su gran amigo y a Nicholas Potter.

Al momento de acampar, él, procurando no ser visto y desmantela la vivienda improvisada del moreno, con sutilidad que sabe que nunca se le ha dado bien le sugiere al rubio invitar al señor Potter a su vivienda y a protegerlo de quien sea. Guillermo ruega al cielo que no esos hombres no se den cuenta de nada antes de la expedición.

—Mira es de ahí de donde creo que tu y vuestra familia ha venido —murmura Brutus, mientras con una sonrisas encantadora, le pasa a Nicholas un mira lejos encantado.

— ¿Ese punto rojo? —pregunta —Es Marte, ¿No?

—Así es.

Nicholas entrecierra los ojos de la manera que Brutus adora.

—En ese caso, vosotros habéis venido de Venus.

Brutus ríe, ríe con una felicidad que nunca pudo imaginar, nunca se ha sentido mas querido, amado y respetado que en este momento junto a Nicholas.

Nicholas le ha pedido a Brutus no volver, por lo menos no en mucho tiempo, pueden vivir solos y disfrutar de lo que sienten, Brutus se lo ha dicho a Guillermo y su amigo solo le ha dado un abrazo y diciéndole que le apoya, mañana por la mañana Nicholas y Brutus partirán en busca de un hogar.

Cuando Guillermo despierta en la mañana no puede creer que todos los compañeros del señor Potter les abandonaran, entonces una idea se cuela en su cabeza, tal vez, solo si Brutus quisiera, podrían acompañarle a buscar a Drácula y después los acompañaría hasta que encuentren un hogar a salvo de cualquiera. Con esa emoción entra a la carpa de Brutus y no puede creer lo que ve.

No sabe si el charco grande y rojo que ve tiene mas sangre de Potter o de Malfoy, pero si puede ver los dos cuerpos inertes que trataron de defenderse con dos simple y delgados palos, están desnudos y abrazados y puede ver como han sido apuñalados.

Después de un entierro decente, Guillermo vuelve a Inglaterra; avisa a los Malfoy que Brutus a muerto junto con un tal Nicholas Potter, el primogénito de Brutus jura venganza.

Armand Potter no puede creer que sigue soñando con Septimus Malfoy. Lo ha visto el día de su unión mágica y desde ese día no ha podido dejar de soñarle, y sabe que no ayuda mucho que se lo encuentre siempre cuando visita el ministerio. Armand sabe que Septimus es hermoso, lo sabe por que el día que lo vio con aquella túnica de gala supo que ni siquiera la mujer con la que se desposaría era tan hermosa como el joven Malfoy.

En Malfoy Manor, Septimus analiza si el mismo puede mandarse un imperdonable, desde el día que se le ocurrió ir a la unión de una sobrina de la tía de su consorte, no ha dejado de pensar en Armand Potter, mas de lo que lo hacia antes. Y Septimus tiene miedo, nunca antes a experimentado ese tipo de sueños carnales, ni siquiera con su esposa. Y solo puede pensar que ha sido maldecido.

Después de una tarde de trabajo Potter decide ir casa y cuando sale se da cuenta que se ha quedado mas del tiempo necesario, ya no hay nadie vivo por ahí, y justo cuando va hechizar su puerta. Siente la presencia de alguien detrás de el. Es Septimus Malfoy, el actual protagonista de sus sueños impuros.

Septimus no sabe como es que ha acabado haciendo uno de esos sueños carnales que siempre le aterran, no sabe como es que ha terminado con los codos sobre el escritorio de trabajo de Potter, con los pantalones caídos y el cuerpo sudoroso, mientras Potter profana su cuerpo sin contemplaciones, con pasión que no ha experimentado nunca, se aferra con todo su ser al escritorio para no caer, mientras siente como Armand sin ningún remordimiento, explora su delicado cuerpo. Septimus grita del placer al llegar a su clímax cuando Armand toca una parte sensible y maravillosa que no sabia que tenia. Armand cae en su espalda con respiración agitada mientras le sigue acariciando, no dice nada, Septimus tampoco. Cuando han recuperado energía, Septimus se viste de nuevo y sin decir ninguna palabra sale huyendo.

Esta vez, Armand sabe lo que significa la profanación de la gloria, es excitante, están en una habitación abandonada de los terrenos de Malfoy Manor, Potter ha llegado a una audiencia con el señor Malfoy y de pronto han aparecido en ese lugar abandonado, esta vez Septimus no huye, pero tampoco habla y Armand no hace nada para cambiarlo.

Los han descubierto, Vincent Lane, un visitante del ministerio y ha intentado cruciarlos por blasfemitos, pero han sido rápidos y le han obliviatado. Armand sabe que no pueden seguir así y Septimus no quiere seguir así. Días después un águila negra omnipotente llega a la mansión Potter. Septimus quiere hablar.

—Todo esta listo, nos iríamos cuando decidas —Septimus le sonríe esperanzado

—No podemos irnos, ni mucho menos alejar al pequeño de su madre.

Septimus le mira con dolor.

—También es mi hijo y puedo llevármelo a donde me plazca.

—No puedo.

Septimus ya no pregunta mas, la experiencia fue asombrosa pero no queda nada más. Ve partir a Armand con el corazón en la mano, pero no intenta detenerle. Meses después Septimus se entera que la señora Potter esta en cinta y un día después Armand aparece en Malfoy Manor, quiere una audiencia con el señor Septimus. Septimus no le recibe.

Armand no lo puede creer, el solo quería un hijo propio como Septimus y después podrían irse a donde quisieran, ahora solo le quedan cinco meses para tenerle entre sus brazos y Potter acepta la oferta y cuando va a Malfoy Manor a decirle a Septimus que en seis meses podrán partir, Malfoy se niega a verle, una y otra vez cada que pide una audiencia con el. Meses mas tarde Septimus se entera que los Potter se han ido a Ucrania y Septimus jura que seria mejor perder su magia a vivir con el dolor que le come el pecho. Armand se pregunta que hubiese pasado si desde un principio le hubiese dicho a Septimus sus intenciones.

Un año después Septimus nombra a su segundo hijo Armand Septimus Malfoy. Y en un rincón de Ucrania un Septimus Potter da su primer respiro.

Charlus corre tratando de mantener sus anteojos a salvo, le beso, ha besado a Abraxas, ese chico rubio de ojos grises, no puede creerlo.

Charlus Potter y Abraxas Malfoy, están en el último año de Hogwarts, son Griffindor y Slytherin, Potter y Malfoy. Y por la el asesinato de unos de sus antepasados se odian a muerte. En ese mismo instante Charlus odia a Ephraim y a Caius.

Charlus siempre ha sido alguien que no busca problemas y prefiere quedar al margen de todo, los Potter acaban de volver a Inglaterra cuando el nació, y desde entonces sabe que los Malfoy nunca podrán ser sus amigos y aunque siempre se había mantenido al margen de Abraxas, de un momento a otro en quinto grado se encuentran en sus deberes de prefecto y al final terminan con cervezas de mantequilla y contando las irregularidades del colegio, después son amigos, y ahora sabe que el ya no quiere a Malfoy como un amigo.

Abraxas Malfoy se ha quedado piedra, Charlus le beso, ¡Le ha besado! no sabe en que momento ha experimentado algo mas que cariño hacia el chico Potter pero lo siente, y es un sentimiento enorme.  Abraxas es un buen y respetable Malfoy, pero nunca ha sentido fascinación respecto a las peleas viejas entre su familia y otras, al fin y al cabo el no conoció nunca a ese Ephraim y la historia podría ya estar muy cambiada para este tiempo.

Charlus ya esta comprometido, Abraxas también.

—Abraxas —murmura Charlus al entrar a la torre de astronomía.

No puede hablar por que nuevamente esos labios que le han robado todo anoche, lo hacen de nuevo, Abraxas le muerde el labio y Charlus gimotea de dolor.

—Con ella no, por favor — murmura Malfoy aun sobre sus labios

—No puedo,  Abraxas —murmura besándole de nuevo —Esto se siente bien, realmente bien, pero no es correcto.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber que es correcto o no, Potter?

—Lo se y es todo.

—No te odio y no quiero odiarte.

—Yo nunca voy a odiarte —Abraxas le besa de nuevo —A los únicos que odio son a Ephraim y Caius.

—Yo también —dice mientras entierra su rostro en el cuello del moreno

—No me olvides.

—No, no lo haré.

Al siguiente día por primera vez en una graduación de Hogwarts un Slytherin se siente demasiado orgulloso de un Griffindor y un Griffindor demuestra que no es lo suficientemente valiente.

—No se por que te estoy ayudando con esto — murmura Remus mientras corren por los pasillos —Se supone que le odias.

—No he dicho que no le odie —se defiende James

—Vale, lo que digas.

Remus tiene dos meses siendo influenciado por James, nadie creería que James estudia solo por las noches, pero si se va con Remus nadie sospecha, aunque Sirius se siente mal, especialmente con Remus, el cual aun no entiende su enojo sobre todo esto, el no esta feliz con lo que esta haciendo, pero James es su amigo, no va dejarlo.

—Bendita suerte —exclama viendo a James —Viene con Snape y yo no voy a entretenerlo.

—Vamos Remus, sirve y aprendes esa poción que no te sale.

—Snape, no me agrada, además tiene algo que asusta, paso, en esto no te ayudo.

Jodido Snape, James ya ha hablado con Lucius sobre él y Malfoy ha declarado que solamente son grandes amigos y que callara esa boca tan grande que tiene, porque Lucius nunca anda parloteando sandeces sobre sus tres amiguitos.

Lucius Malfoy y James Potter han tenido una estupida rivalidad desde el primer día, en esa fiesta de caridad en la que se han conocido y todo por que el padre de Lucius había estado empeñado en estar en el círculo de conversación del padre de Potter.

Ni James, ni Lucius conocían la historia de Caius y Ephraim pero en tercer grado, Sirius Black se la ha contado completa a James y este se ha enfrentado al Malfoy con una estupida excusa de que se odiaran siempre y entre los forcejeos del enfrentamiento a lo muggle, James ha tenido una erección y no le pasa desapercibido que Lucius también tenga una. Siete meses pasan para que James se diera cuenta que no le van los hombres, le van los Malfoy y en especial Lucius Malfoy.

—Vamos Remus, será la ultima vez.

Y no muy convencido Remus acepta.

James tiene ya dos años saliendo a hurtadillas por las noches, pero desde hace dos meses no puede pasar desapercibido ante las miradas de sus amigos y de un memento a otro Remus se ha sumado a su plan a su secreto.

—Hoy es la despedida, ¿No? —habla Snape al momento que él y Remus abandonan a Lucius

Remus y Snape pueden oír el impacto de dos cuerpos estrellándose contra la pared, entre jadeos y gemidos.

—Si, eso me dijo James —contesta el otro

—No sufrirán demasiado, Lucius quiera a Narcisa y…

—James a Lily.

—No dudo que esto sea entre Potter y Malfoy cada generacion.

—Ni yo, tanto como no dudo que los Potter sean de Marte.

—Y los Malfoy de Venus. —Concluye Severus.

La guerra ha llegado a su fin. Harry puede ver como Ron, su mejor amigo esta furioso, de hecho el se siente un poco dolido. Después de haber desaparecido de todos al final de la guerra, Harry regresa encontrándose con que Draco Malfoy fue una pieza clave para su victoria y eso le duele, le lastima de sobremanera, que el profesor Albus Dumbledore, tenga una especie de veneración hacia Malfoy.

Harry tal vez puede aceptar que Draco sirviera de ayuda, pero Malfoy no ha vivido lo que todos los héroes con los que Harry tuvo la fortuna de luchar por sus ideales, no vivió el miedo que sintieron todos en un tiempo, no vio a sus seres queridos caer a su lado, nunca tuvo que decidir en menos de un segundo si salvar su vida o la de su amigo de a lado. Y ahora viene ha regodearse de victoria.

— ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! —grita Ron, levantándose de su asiento —El solo fue el lleva y trae

—Basta, Ron —le sentencia Hermione

—No, el no hizo nada como para que se le deba compensar —alega —Además los Malfoy son estupidamente ricos, Malfoy no tiene derecho a estar con nosotros.

—Ron —la chica intenta de nuevo

—No Hermione.

—Ron —le grita con impaciencia —No se si los dos recuerdan que para que exista una guerra, los dos bandos deben de pelear, Malfoy también lucho, talvez en nuestra contra, pero debía salvar el pellejo mientras investigaba para nosotros.

—Y que me dices de los que mato, ¡Según estaba con nosotros y termino matándoles!

—Saben también como yo que ahí era o tu vida o la mía —los miro con dolor en sus ojos — ¿O no dejaste caer a Cathrina Pecks cuando luchaba a tu lado, Ron?

Los dos hombres prefieren guardarse sus quejas para cuando Hermione este lejos de ellos, aunque saben que es cierto, todos en algún momento solo lucharon por si mismos, la guerra no daba para pensar si no era en uno mismo.

Aunque Harry comprenda la situación de Draco y admire su valentía para apoyar a su familia, no puede negar que le fastidia tener que compartir habitación con Malfoy, la guerra a cambiado a todos pero no se ha llevado la arrogancia, ironía y orgullo de Malfoy. Odia tener que tratar de hacer todo lo que el rubio aristócrata le dice solo para poder llevar una vida duradera por lo menos en los siguientes meses, en los que estarán en esa mansión abandonada, tratando de que los mortifagos que quedaron de pie se confíen y después caigan con facilidad.

Todos comen en la misma habitación, excepto Draco, que siempre termina en la ventana principal de la sala de la mansión, cuando por las noches eleva su mirada al cielo, le parece ver a su madre y padre que le sonríen con orgullo, como antes, cuando estaban vivos, Draco ha sido de los que mas ha perdido en la batalla.

— ¿Tienes dulces? — escucha que una voz aniñada le pregunta.

Draco puede ver a un niño de cabello oscuro y revuelto. Le recuerda a Potter y casi solo por eso le fastidia de inmediato, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzan con el pequeño y sonrojado rostro, puede ver unos ojos tan grises como los suyos y como los de su padre, y casi puede jurar que el menor le mira con altanería. Antes de extrañarse por la presencia del infante recuerda que durante la guerra, este fue el refugio de los pequeños, que como el y todos los que lucharon, no tenían nada que ver en la guerra, pero aun así debía participar. 

—No —contesta rudamente —Y si los tuviera no te los daría  

—Me caes mal —contesta el pequeño con el labio inferior temblándole —Eres grosero, le diré a mi padre para que te castigue.

Y eso es lo ultimo que Draco sabe del pequeño durante días, solo se permite pensar que el padre esta muy cansado de lucha como para complacer a su hijo, pero también se da cuenta de que si en el en ese instante tuviera un hijo y por muy cansado que este de la batalla haría lo que sea para complacerlo.

Cuando unas semanas después Draco se encuentra pensando en Potter se abofetea mentalmente, a el no debe interesarle nada lo que esa sabandija heroica ande haciendo con sus amiguitos detestables, suficientes problemas tiene como para buscar otros.

Nunca le gusta cenar a la misma hora que todos, siempre cena ya que todos se van a dormir y eso es lo que causa las peleas entre Potter y el, ya que siempre que llega a la habitación, enciende luces, saca cosas de cajones y hace todo el ruido posible. Esta cenando unos emparedados de Mermelada de cereza y mantequilla de maní que tanto le gusta, con un poco de leche y gracias al silencio puede escuchar un sollozo doloroso.

Se levanta con la varita en mano y camina tras la estantería de madera donde guardan las vajillas. El corazón se le encoge ante lo que ve. Es el mismo niño de cabello desordenado y actitud caprichosa, esta llorando con su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Draco se pregunta si alguien le ha negado mas dulces o si esta molesto porque su padre no le ha hecho nada a Draco, así que sin hacer ruido regresa por el emparedado que comía y el otro que estaba sin tocar, para después sentarse a su lado y tenderle el emparedado limpio en señal de paz.

— ¿Estas así por tu padre? —le pregunta tratando de recordar como se trata aun niño de cinco años. El niño solo asiente mientras toma el emparedado —No llores, ya me a reprendido, pero tu no has podido verlo —los ojos del pequeño se iluminan y Draco sonríe, aunque las mirada de añoranza le recuerda a Potter, la actitud que el pequeño demuestra le recuerda el, cuando niño.

— ¿Le has visto? —le pregunta el pequeño, mientras se suerbe la nariz — ¿Dónde esta?

— ¿No esta contigo?

—No —le contesta y Draco teme que vuelva a llorar —Una chica dijo que jamás volvería.

Draco comprende, el niño es huérfano. Como el. Por primera vez en su vida Draco siente que alguien le comprende y se atreve actuar antes de pensar.

—Si, lo vi antes de que se marchase, cuando me reprendió por no darte dulces.

—Pero yo no pude decirle de los dulces.

—Bueno —Draco olvidaba lo inteligentes que podrían ser algunos niños —El ahora puede verlo todo, ¿Sabes? Pero no puede estar aquí contigo, así que me pidió que te mantenga conmigo, para mantenerte a salvo, ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Esa noche un muy cabreado Harry duerme en el suelo.

La verdad que la hazaña de Malfoy deja a Harry con la boca abierta y con una inmensa sensación de ternura, aunque eso no le quita lo cabreado que esta porque Malfoy lo levantara con tanto ruido y para colmo lo aventara al suelo, no tenia ningún problema con que el niño durmiera en la cama realmente grande en que dormían, casi cabían diez personas, pero Malfoy y el pequeño no creían lo mismo y los dos con tono autoritario le habían mandado al suelo.

— ¿Te grada Malfoy? — le cuestiona Harry al pequeño a una semana después de que ha invadido su cuarto

—Si, es muy bueno conmigo y me cuida —responde el niño como si fuera lo mas obvio y bueno que puede existir

—Malfoy no es bueno —le contesta mientras ríe por lo bajo

—Lo es —Harry puede jurar que ha escuchado el tono que Malfoy usa con él —Tu no eres bueno, siempre le estas diciendo cosas, tu y ese amigo tuyo que le llama hurón, son malos y maleducados.

Definitivamente, mucho Malfoy para un pequeño. Lanza una carcajada mientras le sacude el cabello al pequeño, pero este se quita tratando de peinarse mientras le mira con ira infantil.

—Basta —gruñe —Que no vez que no es muy ordenado, casi parece un nido de pájaros como el tuyo.

Harry ya no sabe si reír o sentirse insultado.

El pequeño Ethan, como ha dicho el niño que se llama. No se a separado de Draco en toda la semana, así que esta mañana Harry no se sorprende que al decirle que le tiene una sorpresa, Ethan eleve una ceja y le mire burlonamente. Gracias al niño, Harry a empezado a hablar serenamente con el rubio con el que comparte habitación y le ayuda con lo que el pequeño necesite, como ropa y algunas de esas cosas.

Draco necesita un vaso de leche para seguir aguantando las estupideces de Potter, es gracioso pero sigue siendo idiota, antes de llegar a la cocina escucha como Ethan interactúa con un niño y le dice algo que le deja pensando, pero no por mucho.

—Entonces, ¿Marte es de donde viene el señor Potter? — pregunta el niño castaño a Ethan. 

Draco reprime una carcajada, hasta los niños se han dado cuenta que Potter no es de este planeta.

—Si — le contesta sonriendo —Y Daco…

— ¿Quién es Daco? — le pregunta.

Draco ahora reprime un bufido de fastidio, típico, nadie reconoce sus logros.

—Mi hermano —Draco se sorprende pero no trata de moverse de ahí —Y es mas valiente que todo, incluso que el señor Potter, el estuvo con los monticoros —le dice mientras le asusta con las manos —Y sin que nadie se de cuenta ayudo a el señor Potter a acabar con ese señor malo, pero para ti es el Señor Malfoy, ¿Entendiste? —Draco siente como se le hincha el pecho de orgullo, ese niño hubiese sido un buen Malfoy —Y el es de Venus.

Draco ya no esta tan seguro de aceptarlo como un Malfoy.

Harry se pregunta en que momento se ha hecho amigo de Draco, no sabe como es que ha llegado al momento en que en la penumbra de la noche se ríen en cuchicheos por como Ethan se mueve por la cama. Harry se siente muy feliz. Incluso más que cuando el señor tenebroso se fue y se siente mas feliz cuando mira como Draco sonríe, sin ninguna nota de burla o maldad en su rostro.

La batalla contra los mortifagos restantes esta enfrente de los rostros de Harry y Draco, no saben que van a ser, muchos de ellos son chicos de su escuela, de su curso y otros son personas que han conocido y tratado a lo largo de los años. Draco le pide a Harry tiempo para esconder a Ethan, a sido el único niño que no ha podido irse con los otros a otro refugio, en ese momento Harry se a enojado con Ron y Hermione por no darle un lugar a Ethan para salvarse, pero ellos no han podido a ser nada, por mucho que quisiesen, muchas madres han pedido irse con sus hijos, lo cual a doblado el numero de pasajero y habitantes, y no ha sobrado ni un lugar.

Draco deja a Ethan en una cueva no muy cerca, pero tampoco lejos de el lugar de la ultima batalla y le pide que no salga que no se aleje de ahí, que estará a salvo y Harry y él volverán por el. Pero Ethan llora tiene miedo y no quiere que le pase nada a Harry y mucho menos a Draco. Draco le asegura que no les pasara nada y debe quedarse. Pero Ethan es un niño y no entiende o no quiere entender la gravedad de las cosas que Draco quiere explicarle, así que llora mientras Draco le besa la frente y le dice que todo estará bien que en cuanto regresen le dará su primera escoba, la que esta en Malfoy Manor, la mansión de la que tanto le ha hablado y que Harry y Draco le enseñaran a volar.

Pero si hay cosas en las que Ethan se parece a Draco, también hay cosas en las que se parece a Harry, así que con cuidado de que nadie le escuche, se va por donde se ha ido Draco. Al llegar se esconde tras una roca gigante  y mira como Harry y Draco pelean con los hombres malos que se llevaron a su padre.

Todos han establecido la orden de no matar a nadie, solo conjurara el hechizo que Hermione y Luna crearon para mantenerlos sedados y amarrados hasta poderlos llevar a Azkaban, esta luchando a lado de Draco, desde que llego a querido preguntarle por Ethan, pero no a tenido oportunidad, aun así quiere estar cerca de el por si tiene algún problema. En las últimas semanas, tal vez meses, Harry ha desarrollado un cariño muy fuerte por Malfoy, al cual aun no sabe de qué forma llamarle, lo único que sabe en este momento es que quiere proteger a Draco con su vida si es necesario.

Ethan ve como a las espaldas de Draco un hombre se acerca y solo puede escuchar que el hombre empieza a pronunciar “avada” antes de salir corriendo y gritar un “No Daco”, mientras escucha como Harry le grita y después puede ver rayo. Por un momento siente como Draco le sostiene, después todo es oscuridad.

Harry siente que se le desgarra el alma al escuchar el grito de dolor de Draco y mira como en una fracción de segundo Draco levanta la varita, con odio y repulsión apunta al mortifago. Avada kedabra es pronunciado.

Draco se siente más solo que nunca al llegar a Malfoy Manor, aunque tenga a Harry a lado solo porque se ha empeñado en acompañarle. Se siente solo mas que nunca, en esa casona tan grande para solo una persona, por muchos elfos que haya, no se comparan con lo el necesita. Esta totalmente solo, su padre murió casi al principio. Su madre murió unas semanas después de haber engañado al Lord, respecto a la muerte de Harry, ninguno de los “Suyos” se lo perdono. Y tampoco tiene a Ethan porque el infeliz de Rabastan se lo arranco.

Harry no sabe que hacer no quiere ver a Draco así. Lo toma del brazo y lo abraza y cuando escucha como el rubio se derrumba en su cuello con un doloroso sollozo, le hierve la sangre y le promete que todo estará bien. Haciendo gala de su casa, Harry toma su valentía y le besa. Le besa con delicadeza y pureza, con calma y ternura, con amor y pasión.

Draco se asusta no sabe de que va esto a si que solo le empuja y le grita que se largue y le deje en paz, que no esta para sus juegos sádicos. Dejando a un Harry dolido y con el corazón en la mano en el vestíbulo, corre a su habitación y tira todo lo que puede, empieza a maldecir a todos a Voldemort, a su padre por unirse a su causa en algún momento, a su madre por ser tan confiada, a Harry por crearle este sentimiento impuro y pecaminoso que no debe permitirse sentir. Con la vieja pluma que su padre le compro para su primer curso rebana las almohadas de seda rellena s de plumaje de cisne y trata de acabar con su cuarto, su mundo, su vida. Mientras se grita que es un mounstro, que a el no le gustan los hombres y nunca van a gustarle, que el no están asqueroso y depravado como Harry Potter.

Desde que volvió de Malfoy Manor, Ron puede ver como Harry no es el mismo, esta mas ausente que nunca antes y es muy rara la vez que una mueca que según es su sonrisa, baile por un momento en su rostro, no sabe que ha pasado, pero esta seguro que ha sido del estupido niño mimado de Malfoy. Ron lo sabía, sabia que nada bueno iba resultar de esa amistad. Así que sin pensárselo mucho, llega a Wiltshire, quiere una audiencia con Draco Malfoy.

Cuando Ron ve a Malfoy se da cuenta que Harry no es el único que la esta pasando mal, los músculos de Malfoy casi han desaparecido por completo, es mas pálido de lo que siempre ha sido, no hay ojeras y Ron sabe que están cubiertas por un hechizo, por que aun puede ver como los ojos del Malfoy están hundidos en su aristocrático rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta con un odio igualado en sus tiempos de Hogwarts

—Quiero saber que le has hecho a Harry, Malfoy — le dice mientras se inclina en el escritorio que les separa —Y no me iré sin respuesta

—Mejor pregúntale a el, que me hizo a mi —Draco se levanta para encararlo desafiante —Aquí yo soy la victima

— ¿Victima tu? —ríe, aunque no con muchas ganas, no puede hacerlo al ver ese hombre en desgracia — ¿Qué pudo haberte hecho?, ¿Decirte lo patético que eres?

—Yo que tu no dormiría con Potter —masculle mientras camina a la puerta —Ahora si me complaces en retirarte.

Aun sin entender, Ron sale hecho furia de ahí. No sabe que hacer, pero no quiere seguir viendo a Harry así, lo único que sabe es que el asunto es realmente grave, y definitivamente tiene que ver con Malfoy. Al llegar a la Madriguera, le pide a Hermione hablar, la chica que le sonríe, le mira con preocupación, son pocas las veces que Ron se ve serio como en ese instante. Es difícil, pero una noche mientras Harry duerme, Hermione le lanza un hechizo para leer su mente y puede ver como sueña con Malfoy. Siente que esta invadiendo la intimidad de su mejor amigo, pero sabe que necesita ayudarlo.

Harry desde que se ha levantado no puede ver, pero no es que haya algo en sus ojos que se lo impida, solo que esta demasiado oscuro, se mueve un poco y siente algo frió y brinca con miedo, no sabe donde esta Hermione o Ron, ni siquiera sabe donde esta. Lo ultimo que recuerda es que se ha ido a dormir sin cenar, como últimamente es su costumbre.

—Hasta que te levantas —Harry no sabe si su corazón late así por lo que esta viviendo o por que es la voz de Draco la que escuchas —No hay modo de salir de aquí, lo he intentado todo, lo mejor será que le hables a tus amigos y vengan a ayudarnos.

—No pueden ayudarnos, no se donde están —tantea el suelo tratando de encontrar a Draco

—No te atrevas a tocarme —murmura

—Pero Draco, yo —Harry puede sentir un nudo crearse en su garganta —Yo no planeo jugar contigo a nada, cuando te bese lo hice por que así lo quería, por que te quiero y nunca me he sentido mas querido que a tu lado —casi pronuncia que también a lado de Ethan pero prefiere guardarlo para si mismo —Draco te quiero mas que a nada de este mundo.

—Pero esto no esta bien —murmura en modo lastimero.

Con esas cinco palabras Harry siente una especie de deja vú, siente como si se sumergiera en un pensadero y se encontrara en un tiempo muy lejano junto con Draco que le dice lo mismo tirado junto a un lago, después en un barco, en la torre de astronomía en un viejo Hogwarts y detrás de el colegio. No sabe que significa eso pero no le asusta, así que solo lanza su cuerpo y abraza al frió y delgado que esta frente a el.

—Si no estuviera bien, no sentiríamos esto —murmura antes de besarle entre lagrimas y dolor —Lucharemos por esto, por que te amo y se que tu también me amas.

Es su primera navidad con Harry y no quiere desperdiciarla en pelear por los regalos de las comadrejas que su Harry ve como familia, por lo menos le ha dejado escoger a el algunos regalos, pero con una condición, que todos sean muggles, Draco sabe que lo hace con la intención de cabrearlo, pelear y después para una apasionada y romántica reconciliación, así que no reniega mucho.

Londres muggle esta lleno de gente por doquier en estas fechas y aunque a Draco le guste las obras de teatro de la época, no puede evitar sentirse mal, con tanto muggle rozándole cada vez que pasan a su lado, por lo menos en el teatro se quedan sentados y el Harry comparten un palco, así que ya no  es tan novedoso que cualquiera choque con Draco, de hecho eso aumenta su ego, pues piensa que los muggles solo quieren tener cualquier excusa para tocarle y saber que es real. O por lo menos fue la anciana que tienen por vecina en ese edificio muggle en el que el y Harry viven. Grimuld Place, no tienen buenos recuerdos para Harry y Malfoy Manor no los tiene para Draco.

Lo que si no es normal cuando Harry lleva a Draco de compras a Londres muggles es que lo toquen mas y los detengan, y justo cuando la bestia celosa, intenta salir de Harry, el hombre habla: 

— ¿Brutus? —pregunta un hombre.

Es un hombre de unos cuarenta años, Harry puede jurar que nunca le ha visto, pero le parece algo familiar, pero no le gusta como sostiene a Draco del brazo, es un agarre un poco posesivo y añorado, Harry se pregunta si Draco le ha escondido algo, así que Harry solo puede verle interrogante mientras afirma mas el agarre su mano con la de Draco.

— ¿Señor Potter? —ahora el hombre se dirige a el. —Dios santísimo, no puedo creerlo. Aunque como vivo no creo que exista algo que no sea posible.

—Disculpe —habla Draco —Pero no sabemos…

—Soy Guillermo, Brutus. ¿No me recuerdan?

Guillermo les mira con atención, no puede equivocarse, son Brutus y Nicholas, tal vez un poco mas jóvenes, pero si Malfoy y Potter bebieron del mismo manantial que el en Transilvania, son tan inmortales como el, aunque algo deberían de haber hecho para no parecer los hombres de treinta y pocos años que eran en aquel entonces.

—Lo siento, señor —habla el que Guillermo jura que es Nicholas Potter —No recordamos haberle visto antes, no soy el Potter que busca y el —dice señalando al Brutus joven —No es Brutus.

—Nicholas —vuelve hablar el hombre dirigiéndose a Harry —Se que no estuve para ayudarlos, pero Brutus —volteo a ver a Draco con dolor y disculpa —Juro que nunca escuche salir ningún ruido de tu carpa, por eso no pude defenderos, y no os abandoné, les deje bien resguardados y volví a Inglaterra a informarle a vuestra familia.

Harry no supo porque le recordó a los viejos fantasmas de Hogwarts, quizás en su tono de hablar, el hombre se veía lleno de dolor y parecía que en la forma que miraba a Draco, le quería con locura. Harry se aferro mas a Draco como si fuera posible.

—Lo sentimos, señor —le vuelve hablar Draco —No somos ni Brutus, ni Nicholas. No somos los hombres que esta buscando.

Draco deseo saber si alguien había usado la poción multijugos para meter a Harry y a él en un lió.

Entonces Guillermo creyó comprender todo, al parecer el mito que una joven le había contado de los Malfoy y Potter si era verdad, los Potter siempre estarían predestinados para los Malfoy, tal vez Caius y Ephraim ya había renacido y habían vivido su amor y casi podría jurar que Brutus y Nicholas lo viven ahora, en los cuerpos jóvenes de sus descendientes. Incluso cree que eso último que dijo la mujer; que los Potter son Marte y los Malfoy de Venus sea verdad.

—Lo siento Joven Malfoy —musita inclinándose —Espero me disculpe joven Potter, lamento haberos confundido.

Y justo cuando Draco le va interrogar como es que sabe de ellos el hombre a desaparecido, pero sabe que no es un mago, ni el ni Harry han sentido su magia. Draco no le da ya mas importancia a ese hombre, Harry le ha confirmado que hay algunos Potter y algunos Malfoy que no necesariamente son magos, quizás algunos de sus antepasados se liaron con muggles, es la única explicación lógica que encuentra Draco para que existan muggles Malfoy.

Es noche buena y Harry no se ha atrevido a pedirle a Draco pasar la navidad en la Madriguera, no es que aun no se toleren, pero sabe que tanto como para Draco y para él es una época muy especial, la muerte de los padres de Draco aun duele y no quiere incomodarlo, así que a decidido que la noche buena la pasaran ellos dos solos, comiendo lo que ellos mismos han preparado e invitando a las dos ancianas solteronas que son sus vecinas y mañana se iran todo el día a la madriguera para que Draco de los obsequios.

A Harry le gusta ver como Draco interactúa con las hermanas Smith todo el tiempo están piropeando a su novio y este ni se inmuta, se deja querer y después Harry tiene que soportar los parloteos de Draco donde deja claro que los muggles piensan que es un dios. Pero lo que no sabe Draco es que si es un dios, y es el dios que salvo a Harry.

Harry lo mira como observa en el telescopio y apunta en su libreta. Se pregunta en que momento Draco empezó a tener gusto por la astronomía. Draco le ve y le sonríe, Harry disfruta que pase eso cada vez que terminan de cenar. Aunque es noche buena, Draco a terminado en la ventana con el telescopio alegando que hoy todo se ve mejor, por ser la noche mas larga.

—Deja de verme así, Potter —dice con ese tono juguetón que excita tanto a Harry

— ¿Sino que, Malfoy? —le pregunta, mientras se acerca a hasta él para rodearle la cintura.

—Comprobare mi teoría.

— ¿Otra teoría?

Últimamente este Draco esta llenos de teorías

— ¿Cuál es esa teoría? —pregunta de nuevo 

—Que los Potter son de Marte y Los Malfoy de Venus…

Y antes de que Harry se comience a sumergir en ese tipo de Deja vú múltiples, Draco le besa de nuevo.


End file.
